


Being Denied

by Aneesan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Dry Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 17:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5464625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shizuo punishes his little slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Denied

Izaya’s legs trembled as he struggled to remain upright. His eyes flickered upward briefly to meet the gleaming gold of Shizuo’s. Another round of intense vibrations had Izaya panting with tears in his eyes and his muscles convulsing. After more than an hour of stimulation, Izaya’s body was begging for release, but that would never happen unless Shizuo commanded it. 

“You have such a slutty body don’t you, Izaya”

It wasn’t a question, rather a statement on the lewdness of Izaya’s position. His standing position gave Shizuo a perfect view of his swollen erection, held back by a thin metal cock ring. His arms were tied behind his back with a thick leather band, and a bullet vibrator up his ass not even at full power but abusing his prostate with the sweet vibrations. 

“I suggest you start behaving yourself, slaves should be punished when they refuse their master.” Shizuo grinned menacingly. “If you don’t wish to stay like that for the rest of the night I suggest you convince me otherwise.”

With a slight turn of a dial, Izaya screamed in painful pleasure, the vibrator digging into his sweet spot and sending electrifying tingles through his body to his toes, making his back arch in ecstasy. But still he could not come, that damn cock ring keeping his orgasm at bay. 

“Please” Izaya gasped, his eyes glazed and drool dripping from his mouth. “Please what?” Shizuo asked smirking.

“Fuck me! oh god please fuck me,” Izaya moaned, his body shivering, as he looked pleadingly into Shizuo’s eyes. “Fuck me Shizu- chan” 

Shizuo’s eyes widened in surprise, but quickly settled into an expression of satisfaction. Shizuo walked to Izaya and grabbing him by his slim waist, lifted his shaking body with ease and set him, face up, on the mattress on the other side of the small room, and turned off the vibrator, but left it inside. Though Izaya’s body was weak and sexually exhausted at that point, his erection was standing proudly, begging for attention. Shizuo leaned over his slim frame and began kissing up his body, leaving red marks, but clearly avoiding Izaya’s need. 

When he reached Izaya’s nipples he started suckling like a baby needy for its mothers milk. The sensation was torture for Izaya’s sensitive body and new tears blossomed in his eyes and dripped down his face. It was doing nothing good for his erection either, and the increased stimulation had Izaya in a sedated state, on the brink of unconsciousness.

With a sudden pull, Shizuo removed the cock ring. Izaya screamed in agony but even with the denial, he was unable to come. Shizuo grabbed Izaya’s erection and roughly started fisting it, his massive hand completely enclosing the weeping organ Izaya’s eyes widened at the explosion of sensitivity and the rough friction that he so craved. He bucked and moaned through his orgasm, his sticky come coating Shizuo’s hand and Izaya’s stomach. 

Shizuo wiped his dirty hand on Izaya’s face, coating his hair in his own spunk. Izaya was already close to unconsciousness, ready to enjoy the afterglow of his intense orgasm, when suddenly he felt an intense buzzing in his ass, right against his prostate. It was the vibrator! He raised his eyes in horror to find Shizuo spreading his thighs. 

“No! Shizu-chan please! I ca- aaaaaah!” Izaya’s pleas were cut of by Shizuo’s sudden thrust into his unprepared hole. The feeling of the vibrator at full power and Shizuo’s thick erection inside of him made Izaya’s cock rise again. Shizuo started roughly pounding into his ass, pushing the vibrator in deeper and deeper 

“agghh mmm Hmmm!” Shizuo’s pace became erratic as he came close to his release, not caring if Izaya derived any pleasure from the experience. Shizuo thrust in as deep as he could and stilled, his release coating Izaya on the inside. 

Shizuo pulled out and stood up shakily. He looked down at Izaya, still moaning and very much aroused. Shizuo’s release dripped from Izaya’s abused hole, tinged with pink from tears in his rectum.

“You should thank me for being such a kind master” Shizuo growled and turned away, leaving Izaya moaning incomprehensibly on the mattress.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! This is my first time writing fanfiction so if you have any suggestions I would love to hear.


End file.
